RWBY One Shots
by Nicole Miku
Summary: Leave a paring for a story suggestion But there are four rules I have for this story 1. You can be annoying with your suggestions but don't pester me to do your pairing or it will not be written 2. Character x character or a ship name is what I want for suggestions. 3. Do not post what if stories as reviews. 4. Write I want smut if you want smut. Review or PM me suggestions
1. Yang x Neo

RWBY One shot

Story 1

Baked Alaska

Yang x Neo

Quick note: This is an AU where Neo has turned good.

Our story starts after Neo has been on the radar because she has turned good but everyone was suspicious but lately the guard of everyone has been lowered. She had not done anything to anyone that would raise any alarms. Anyway it's been five months since the incident where Neo turned good. Yang, wearing her normal outfit, went to Neo's room to study cause her grades were terrible and Neo offered to tutor her. Yang gets to the door and knocks. Neo, wearing her normal outfit, opens the door and smiles. She motions to Yang telling her she can enter. Yang enters heastiantly because she was looking before remembering Neo has no roommates. Her team left without her and she stayed. Neo smiled and had a set of blank cards on her bed.

"Is that so we can communicate?" Yang asked. Neo nodded yes.

"I really hoped we could start with Grimm studies as that seems to be your worst subject. Port is annoying though so I understand." Neo wrote. Yang laughed

"That's true and his stories are dull. They're always about him." Yang siad

"I hear you. Let's get started." Neo wrote.

They had been studying for a few hours. Yang looked outside and realized how late it was. "Holy shit." Yang said and Neo looked at outside and her eyes widened and she started to write before Yang piped up putting her hand on Neo's. "No need. I understand what you're going to say." Neo blushed and started to write on the back of the card.

"Y-Y-Yang. Your hand" Neo wrote.

"Hmm. What's wrong?" Yang looked at her hand and realized where it was and took it back blushing. "I think I better go." As she was packing Neo grabbed the back of her shirt. "What's up?"

"You don't have to go. It's late you can stay the night here. I have more than enough room." Neo wrote. She had three extra beds as a result of her team not being there.

"Are you sure Neo?" Yang said really hope she would say yes. Since Neo had her own room she had her own bathroom. Yang always had an extra pair of pajamas with her.

"I would not like to see you hurt because it is so late. Please stay the night." Neo wrote.

"Why thank you, Neo. I know it's a bit weird but mind if I used your shower?" Yang asked

"Of course." Neo wrote. "It's not weird at all." As Yang got her pj's out she needed to know something.

"Mind if ask you something personal?" Yang asked

"Not at all" Neo said

"Are you actually mute or do you not like to speak?" Yang asked blushing.

"I'm actually mute." Neo wrote.

"Ah okay. I'll be right back." Yang said going to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later Yang came back with her pj's on and a pillow hit her. Neo did her way of laughing. Yang took the pillow and threw it at Neo and Neo dodged. But as Neo was about to throw another one Yang tackled her and she laughed. "Neo you're fun to hang with." Yang said. "I really wasn't expecting to have this much fun." Even though it was a very short pillow fight she didn't expect that from Neo. She didn't notice until then that Neo was in sweat pants and a shirt that went to her midriff

"I'm having fun too, Yang." Neo wrote. And then she looked said and wrote "Back when I worked for Roman I never had fun." Neo looked like she was about to cry Yang got off her and helped Neo up and then gave Neo a hug which surprised Neo.

"You don't have to be afraid to hold back." Yang said and Neo cried for a few minutes while Yang just held her.

"Thank you, Yang" Neo worte and looked into Yang's purple eyes. Neo leaned forward and kissed Yang. The blonde eyes went wide. Yang broke it off after a couple moments

"Woah, Neo. That's not cool." Yang said

"I'm sorry. It's just been so long since someone took interest in my life that I just felt like…" Was all Neo managed to write before Yang put her hand on Neo's.

"I meant let me take charge." Yang said and kissed Neo. Neo closed her eyes and put one of her hands on the side of Yang's face.

"Wanna watch a movie on my scroll?" Neo wrote.

"Yes I would love to." Yang said and put Neo's four beds together to make one big bed.

"I love you." Neo wrote and this shocked the blonde.

"Neo it's a bit early for that." Yang said. "But I appreciate it." She kissed Neo again.

They watched the movie for a couple hours. It was a chick flick. Yang usually hated these movies but at the start Neo took the arm that wasn't holding the scroll and put Yang's arm around her. Yang pulled Neo close to her. Neo put the top of her head into the crook of Yang's neck. After the movie Yang couldn't take it anymore. As soon as Neo put her scroll down, Yang pinned her down. "Yang what are you doing?" Neo mouthed

"I don't know but I want you." She kissed Neo and took of her shirt. Neo tried to cover her chest. Yang could see however that it was. A brown bra.

"Wait, please." Neo mouthed.

"What is it?" Yang said getting off. Neo pointed to her marker and cards. Yang handed them to her.

"I want to wait before we do that. I want a relationship with you. But I want it to evolve naturally." Neo wrote.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry." Yang said and put Neo's shirt back on her. Then Yang gave Neo a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Yang. But I do love you." Neo wrote after Yang broke off the hug. Neo and Yang kissed.

"I love you too, Neo." Yang said

Author's note: This is my second attempt at a one shot. I hope it's better than my last one. Maybe I'll make more. No Whiterose obviously. If you have suggestion's for more RWBY one shot stories leave a review or PM me

P.S THESE ARE DIFFERENT FROM WHAT IF STORIES. Do not leave a what if story suggestion on this story. Leave the pairing for these one shot stories. You can either do character x character or leave the ship name.


	2. Jaune x Weiss

RWBY One Shot

Story 2

White Knight

Jaune x Weiss

Our story starts after the White Fang's attempt at making Haven fall failed. Weiss got caught up with Blake like everybody else however at points she kept looking at Jaune. Eventually everyone else became tired and went to bed. The only three that were left awake were Jaune, Weiss and Qrow, who went to a bar. "How is your wound?" Jaune asked. She was surprised at this as Jaune usually opened up with a pick up line.

"I-it's fine. Thank you for saving me." Weiss said. "I didn't think I would survive." They sat awkwardly for a minute before Weiss spoke up again. "I'll go make us some tea." Weiss said. Juane followed her however because he had a question to ask her.

"So my semblance is enhancing another's semblance?" Jaune asked

"No Juane. I believe it is enhancing aura." Weiss said. She showed him the spot where Cinder made the spear of fire go through her. "As you can see, I probably would've died if you enhanced Semblances. However since you enhanced my aura the wound is healed."

"Ahh. I get it." Jaune said and he flashed back to when Cardin got hurt as he was about to be hit by him when he refused to throw the jam at Pyrrha. "That must've been my semblance then." he thought

They stood in the kitchen for a few minutes and the tea was ready. Weiss served him his as she also took a cup for herself and went back to the living room to sit. Jaune sat next to Weiss on the couch. Weiss's face turned red and she started shaking. "What's wrong?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe I should." Weiss thought. She turned to face Jaune, put her hand on Jaune's that was on the couch and kissed him. Jaune was really shocked about this but didn't pull away. Weiss broke off the kiss. "I'm sorry." she said

"I-I-I-I" Jaune was so surprised he didn't have the brain capacity to make any coherent sense.

"Jaune calm down." Weiss said. But he kept stammering so Weiss slapped him

"Thank you." Jaune said. "You kissed me."

"Yeah. I did." Weiss said shocked that she did that

"Do you like me?" Jaune asked and Weiss though for a moment

"Well I guess. After you saved my life I felt something else for you other than annoyance." Weiss said.

Jaune then kissed her as their fingers intertwined as Weiss's hand was still on top hand. Jaune broke off the kiss and said "I dreamed about this."

"Don't ruin the moment." Weiss said as she went back to kissing Jaune. She put her free hand on the side of Jaune's face as Jaune did the same to Weiss. Then a few minutes later they broke apart and Weiss said the three words that Jaune had wanted to hear from her for so long. "I love you."

"I love you too Weiss." Jaune said. He led her to his room and they kissed and slept together for a few nights till they left for Atlas.

Author's Note: This wasn't as long as the first one because I didn't think there was any chance for Weiss to love Jaune except when he saved her life. But as normal, leave a review or PM me for a suggestion but follow the rules or your suggestion will not be taken into consideration.


	3. Jaune x Raven

RWBY One Shot

Story 3

Raven's Knight or One Knight Stand

Jaune x Raven

Quick Note: This is an AU where Team STRQ was at Beacon when Team RWBY and Team JNPR were there.

Jaune was walking back to his room and his grades were in the toilet but so were another of his classmates. That classmate was Raven. They decided to study in the library together. Since it was the weekend they had all day to study. But there was one thing about Raven that she kept secret. Though he wasn't the strongest or the brightest she had a crush on Jaune. Raven was already in the back studying away when Jaune got there. Raven saw him and waved him over to sit next to her.

"Hey Raven" Jaune said as he walked to her.

"Hey Jaune." Raven smiled. She was happy that he agreed to study with her. The reason her grades were in the toilet was because she was always focused on Jaune. And Jaune's grades were in the toilet because he's Jaune

"So what do you want to study first?" Jaune asked completely oblivious that Raven was checking him out.

"Oh um… Remnant History." Raven said. "Oobleck talks way too fast to get anything he's saying."

"Half the time I have to ask him to repeat himself." Jaune said

"Also some people ask him to repeat himself." Raven said.

They studied until it was noon. Then Jaune piped up with something. "Want to go get lunch? I think we can bring it back here."

"I'll go get it." Raven said. Knowing Jaune wouldn't abandon her, but if there was someone in trouble before he got back, he would help that person before coming back.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked. Raven nodded and ran out.

30 minutes go by and Raven comes back with chicken tenders and fries on styrofoam trays. They ate and talked for a bit. Small talk of course. After they ate they went back to studying and Raven couldn't take it anymore. They were the only ones in the library. She thought Jaune would make a move on her but he did nothing. She finally started rubbing his leg.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked. She finally decided to tell him how she felt

"Jaune. I have a feelings for you. I think you are really cute." Raven said. "I'll prove it to you." She kissed him.

"Woah. I thought we were friends." Jaune said. They hung out a lot outside of school. They had been friends since the beginning

"I thought we were too but my feelings grew and I want to be more than friends." Raven said with her face turning red.

"Oh." Jaune said and he picked Raven up and sat her up on his lap. Then he kissed her. "I never thought you had feelings for me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to but you were so content on being friends I didn't want to ruin that." Raven said with her face getting redder and redder with each word she spoke. W-W- What do you think of me. But please be honest. You always said I looked good. But please explain."

Jaune examined for a minute before speaking up. "I always thought you were hot, Raven. But I didn't want to be more than friends until now. I want the same thing you do." Raven smiled and they kissed one more time.

Raven took Jaune's hand and led him to an empty table. As she laid down he got on top of her and just made out until the library closed. "Jaune. I loved you." Raven said as she was walking to her dorm while they were holding hands.

"I love you too, Raven." Jaune said

Author's note: Didn't think there was a situation where they could fall in love. As usual leave a review or PM me. Follow the rules. Your story will not be considered otherwise.


	4. Jaune x Ciel

RWBY One Shot

Story 4

Time Management

Jaune x Ciel

Quick Note :This is an AU where Ciel and Penny and that team attended Beacon.

Jaune and Ciel were scheduled to hang out. Ciel thought it would be a good idea to train with members of other teams in case you get into a situation where you need to fight and your team isn't around while you're with someone else's team members. The leaders put their teams name in a hat and Jaune's and Penny's were the first two. Everyone from those two teams then put their name in that hat. Jaune and Ciel were drawn to be together. Jaune was running late and Ciel was waiting at the gates of Beacon. He was suppose to be there by 8:00. It was 8:02 "Ciel, I'm here." Jaune said out of breath.

"You're two minutes late." Ciel said.

"Woke up late." Jaune said. "So what do you want to do?"

"Let's go get some ice cream." Ciel said

"Really. You don't look like the type to enjoy sweets." Jaune said

"What did you say?" Ciel asked glaring at him with the intent to kill.

"Nothing." Jaune said.

They got Ice Cream and Ciel looked happy. She was smiling for the first time since everyone knew her. Jaune actually thought she was cute when she smiled. Jaune paid for the ice cream. "You don't have to pay for mine." Ciel said

"No, I want to. You came up with the amazing idea to hang out with members from different teams to see if we can work together." Jaune said. "It's the least I can do.

Ciel's face was in shock. She blushed. "Well thank you. I will pay you back."

"Really Ciel, there is no need to." Jaune said convincing her that it's alright.

A guy has never done this for her. She always had to pay the man back or pay for it herself. Never has this happened before.

"Jaune are you sure it's okay?" Ciel asked

"Yes, I'm sure." Jaune said. "I get a lot of lien from my family every month so it's not problem."

Ciel was blushing hard "Well thank you."

"No prob Ciel"

After they had their ice cream they went to a party place cause Penny's birthday was coming up. "What do you think Penny would also like for her birthday?" Jaune asked wanting to get her something. Ciel was in a lot of shock.

"A pair of orange headphones." Ciel said looking at her scroll with a list of items Penny wanted over the years.

"Is orange her favorite color?" Jaune asked.

"Yes." Ciel said.

"What's your favorite color?" Juane asked

"B-Baby blue." Ciel said. She blushed. "Does he have a crush on me" She though

"I'll be right back." Jaune said and ran across the street to a audio store. He came back with two pairs of headphones and he gave one to Ciel. "Here you go.

"Baby blue headphones." Ciel said looking at him in the eyes. "Why?"

"I just wanted to do something nice for you." Jaune said.

Ciel couldn't take it anymore. He was so nice so she kissed him.

Jaune backed away. "Woah."

"I'm sorry." Ciel said blushing.

"It's not bad I wasn't expecting it." Jaune said pulling her close and kissing her. Ciel was close and put a hand to the side of his face. They eventually broke apart and they smiled at each other.

They walked back to the dorms holding hands. Everyone was surprised to see this. Before they got to their rooms. Ciel asked something. "Jaune would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes. I would love to Ciel." Jaune said and Ciel blushed and ran inside her room.

Author's note: I had no idea how this was going to work. I think it came out really well. Leave a review or PM me a suggestion but of course follow the rules. If you do not you're story will not be considered at all


	5. Ruby x Neo

RWBY One Shot

Story 5

Cookies and Cream

Ruby x Neo

Quick Note: This is an AU where Neo turned good. Yes it's like Yang x Neo.

Ruby was hanging out in her dorm, watching videos on her scroll. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Ruby got off her scroll and off her bunk. She opened her team's door and Neo was standing there with a bunch of cards and a marker. "Neo." Ruby was shocked. Neo usually kept to herself. "Please come in."

Neo walked in and sat on Weiss's bed and set her cards and took one off the stack and started writing. "I got lonely. Would you mind if I hung out here?" Neo wrote.

"No problem." Ruby said. "Anytime you're lonely come on in. We'll keep you company. Unfortunately it's just me right now."

"That's fine." Neo wrote.

They talked for a couple hours and then Neo wrote "Do you want to have a sleepover in my room? Just me and you."

"Is it because we have no extra beds in here?" Ruby asked. Neo nodded. "Alright give me a minute." She got a pair of PJ's and grabbed a change of regular clothes. "Alright I'm ready to go."

They walked to Neo's room and it was different from RWBY's room as in the four beds were pushed together. She also had a TV. The last thing that was different was because she had her own room, she had her own bathroom. Neo went to the big bed and motioned Ruby to put the bag she brought her stuff in to set anywhere and for her to sit a few inches away from Neo. Neo wrote on a card "This is actually better than being alone."

"How did you get a TV in your room?" Ruby asked

"Ozpin gave it to me." Neo wrote

"Why… Never mind." Ruby said. She'll never understand Ozpin.

"Anyway, what do you want to do?" Neo wrote.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Ruby asked and went to her bag. She pulled out movies and junk food.

"Is this what people do during sleepovers?" Neo wrote

"You never had one?" Ruby asked. Then Neo looked like she was about to cry

"Everyone I got close to died or left." Neo then started crying and Ruby hugged her

"I didn't mean to bring up those painful memories." Ruby said and Neo pushed Ruby back a couple inches so Neo could see her eyes. Ruby was taken in by Neo's pale pink and brown eyes. As they were two different colors and she leaned in and kissed Neo and Neo let her.

"I'm sorry for that." Ruby said after they broke apart.

"What's there to be sorry about?" Neo wrote and smiled

"Well let's get to that movie." Ruby said as she was blushing

The movie was about two girls. The girls met by pure chance and fell in love on their way to the same destination. The girls at the end got married. During the movie Ruby put her arm around Neo and pulled her close.

"That was a cute movie huh, Neo?" Ruby asked and saw Neo's head was in the crook of Ruby's neck and fell asleep. Ruby started stroking her hair. Ruby herself fell asleep with her head on top of Neo's.

This time they woke up at the same time. Ruby picked her head up to see Neo opening her eyes. Neo looked around and saw Ruby with her and smiled. She took a card and wrote, "Is the movie over?" Ruby looked at her scroll.

"About three hours ago." Ruby said and smiled.

"You let me sleep that entire time? You could've woken me up." Neo wrote

"You looked cute sleeping. I didn't want to wake you." Ruby said smiling

Neo blushed. "Ruby what are you saying?"

"Neo I really think you are adorable and I can see you have a lot of painful memories." Ruby said. "I want to carry some of the burden with you."

Neo blushed and was surprised by Ruby's convection. "Are you sure?"

"I want to be with you Neo. Can I be yours?" Ruby asked

"Of course you can." Neo wrote. They kissed and watched movies all night. And after a movie finished they made out for five minutes.

And after that first night Ruby moved into Neo's room. They lived together and they were never happier than to be with each other

Author's note: I really like Neo stories as you can tell. The reason is because she is mute and I have to make creative ways to have her communicate. But anyway leave a review or PM me a suggestion but follow the rules or don't post at all.


	6. Raven x Summer

RWBY One Shot

Story 6

Rosebirds

Raven x Summer

Quick note: This is an AU where Raven has custody over Yang and Summer over Ruby. Yang and Ruby do know that they are sisters still. They haven't spent as much time as they did in the series as they don't live in the same house. Raven and Summer haven't met however

A vacation from Beacon is what the kids need. However as Ruby and Yang have become accustomed to living together they want to stay in the same house in the same room. After pleading for a while the adults were going to set aside their differences and get a guest house from Summer's old friend for the week.

"Thanks for doing this Mom. I know this maybe hard to do." Yang said.

"If it makes you happy." Raven said smiling.

Since Ruby and Summer have arrived earlier they were already there when Yang and Raven got there. The guest house was a short one story 2 bathroom, 3 bedroom house. It was on a beach side so the beach was close. Ruby and Summer were sitting on beach chairs in matching red bikinis. Yang walks up to Ruby

"Yang!" Ruby said excited to see her sister. Summer looks at Yang who she has never seen,

Summer gets up and goes to Yang and offers a handshake and Yang accepts. "Nice to meet you Yang. I'm Summer Rose."

"So you're Ruby's mom? You are really pretty." Yang said

"Well thank you Yang. Where's your mom?" Summer asked to see Raven walking up to her.

"I'm Raven Branwen, I'm Yang's mother." Raven said extending a hand to Summer

"I'm Summer Rose. I'm Ruby's mother." Summer took her hand and shook it.

"Why don't you two go inside and go see you're room?" Raven said.

"You can't miss it. It's the only bedroom with two beds in it." Summer said.

"C'mon Yang." The younger sister and took her sister's hand and led her into the house.

Summer covered up with her white coat. It flowed in the wind. "This wind is beautiful."

"Summer there is something you should know about me." Raven said

"Okay tell me." Summer said

"I have nightmares and I usually need someone to hold me before I fall asleep again." Raven said embarrassed.

"Okay, just come into my room." Summer said

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a problem?" Raven asked

"It will be no problem. Oh yeah come inside with me." She took Raven by the hand and gave her a tour of the house. Summer let Raven choose her room and Summer took the last one.

"Since Ruby and Yang have a bathroom right across from their room, I suggest they get that bathroom." Summer said. "Which means you and I will have to share a bathroom. Is that ok with you?"

"That is fine," Raven said

Summer and Raven took time to actually get to know rather personal stuff about each other. Ruby and Yang had fallen asleep and stay asleep through the night. It eventually got to be midnight and Raven went to bed and Summer followed suit soon after. Of course Raven had her nightmare and was screaming. Summer ran to her room and woke Raven up. \

"Raven wake up." Summer said shaking the mother of Yang

"Summer is that you?" Raven said.

Yeah it's me." Summer went to the other side of Raven's bed and crawled into bed with her. Raven rolled over to face her. Summer pulled Raven in close and fell asleep.

Raven looked at her. "She really looks cute when she sleeps." she thought. She fell asleep in Summer's arms

Raven woke up before Summer but not long before. But she had enough time to muster enough courage to kiss Summer while she was sleeping. But Raven was surprised when she felt Summer return it. "S-Summer." Was all Raven managed to say after they broke apart

"Maybe you need to be with someone. Some of the stuff we both shared was personal. I realized I really want to carry the burden with you Raven." Summer then kissed Raven. "No matter what I'll carry it with you all the way."

"Summer." Was all Raven could say to that.

"Raven will you accept my proposal?" Summer asked

"Yes I will." Raven said smiling.

After the week ended Summer and Raven actually started to develop a relationship. They let their daughters go. They moved some of Raven's stuff into Summer's apartment and after they fully moved in. Raven said one thing that night: "I love you Summer

"I love you too, Raven

Author's note: One of the worst ones I written but I hope you will accept it. As usual, If you have a suggestion, leave a review or PM me but follow the rules. If not you suggestion will not be written


	7. Ren x Yang

RWBY One Shot

Story 7

Sunflower

Yang x Ren

Quick Note: This is probably going to be terrible

Yang finished showering when she realized her entire team was gone. She thought they may be down in the common room and went to look after she got dressed. However there was no one. "Where is everyone?" She asked out loud.

"They went out." Came a calm voice from behind her. She turned a got Ember Celica ready till she saw it was just Ren.

"Great. Who am I supposed to train against?" Yang asked mad.

"If you will wait 30, I will." Ren said and Yang was taken aback. Ren was the quiet type and trained alone or with Nora jabbering a mile a minute in his ear.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked.

"It will be no problem. After all my team is gone as well." Ren said and got a cup of coffee. "Like I said give me 30. That'll give me a chance to finish my coffee, grab my weapons, shower and change to my usual attire. I'll be in the training room by then."

"Alright Ren. You're on" Yang said and went to the training room to warm up. 30 minutes went by fast for the both of them. Ren showed up just as the 30 minute mark hit. "Punctual as always." Yang said smiling getting into her fighting stance.

"Are you surprised?" Ren asked smiling walking across from Yang and getting into his fighting stance. "What are we going to?"

"Tournament style. If you hit red you're done." Yang said. "Fine by you."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ren asked and started showering her with bullets that she took like it was nothing.

Ren then jumped right in front of her and tried to slash at her. Yang blocked and punched Ren reeling him back. She then fired a couple shots at him and he just backflipped out of the way. He then dropped his weapons and went at her with his fists. He landed an aura filled fist onto Yang. She flew a couple feet.

"Nice hit." She said as she disengaged her weapon. "If you want a fist fight then you got one." She then ran at Ren

She punched Ren and it sent him back a few feet. "Even without her weapon she is dangerous." he thought. "If I'm to gain the upper hand I'm going to have to strategize. The legs would be a good spot to start."

He ran towards her and try to land a kick on her right leg. Yang grabbed his leg and tried to punch but he just jumped and twisted his body to dodge and got out of her grasp. He tried to go after her left leg this time and found that was also futile as she jumped and tried to get a headshot on Ren who dodged at the last second.

The fight lasted for a while until they both were too exhausted to continue both were still at ⅓ aura when they stopped. About halfway between the beginning of yellow and beginning of red. "Damn Ren. You sure got moves." Yang said breathing heavily

"You're not half bad yourself." Ren said and they fell down. But after a moment they were both in fits of laughter.

"Man I don't know why I'm laughing." Yang said catching her breath

"Me neither" Ren said trying to do the same.

They walked back and really enjoyed each other's company to both their surprises. Yang because Ren seem so closed off she didn't believe she could carry a conversation with but that was false. Ren because Yang had so much energy and was willing to get rid of it. And to be honest he really needed the training.

A few weeks have gone by since that fateful day. Yang and Ren have spent more time together since then. Their teams had also been noticing this but didn't question it. And Yang had to admit she had a little crush on Ren. One day however as they were studying in RWBY's room due to no one else being there. Blake wanted to read in peace and Ruby was dragged their by Weiss to get some studying done. But Yang couldn't hold it anymore she closed her book which made Ren look up. "You okay Yang?" Was all he managed to ask of her before she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I'm in love with you Ren." Yang said and before Ren had time to process this he had Yang's lips on his own. Yang expected him to pull away but much to her surprise and delight he accepted and actually hugged her.

"I'm in love with you too Yang. At first I was spending time with you to learn more about you so we could become friends but for the last two weeks that friendship I wanted turned into an attraction." Ren said and Yang went wide-eyed. "I love you Yang. Will you be mine?"

"Of course I will." Yang said tearing up. She kissed Ren and they held each other. They eventually made it to Yang's bed where Ren held her close and fell asleep. The two them never looked happier

Author's note: I was wrong. So wrong. This turned out better then expected. Especially with two characters who never talked. I think this came out pretty well. As usual, if you have a suggestion or would like me to continue with a part 2 to a one shot I've done previously leave a review or PM me. But of course follow the rules.


	8. Weiss x Glynda

RWBY One Shots

Story 8

Tsundere or Glyphs

Weiss x Glynda

Quick note mostly doing this so you guys know it's okay to put pairings like this. The only other one I have is Jaune x Raven and I kinda want to do more stuff like this. But anyway enjoy the story itself

Weiss had just finished combat class and Glynda told her to stay behind after school. Weiss wasn't about to argue. Professor Goodwitch is scary when she gets angry. So the heiress finished up her classes and went to Glynda's office. "Hello it's me Weiss. You wanted to see me Professor?" Weiss said. Glynda appeared before Weiss

"Ahh good. You made it. I want to talk to you about your grade in my class. As you know your win-loss record counts towards your final average. As it stands now you will fail if you don't start winning some of your matches in my class." Glynda said and Weiss was taken aback by this. She knew her record wasn't the best but to have it be that bad was shocking.

"Is there anyway to get extra credit or… or… for you to train me or… um?" The heiress stammered.

"I could try to train you Weiss. But most people who have come to me for training start not showing up after the first week. Do you promise to not leave and if you make it through the first week, I will start awarding your attendance to our practice sessions as extra credit." Glynda said

"I promise I won't fail Professor." The heiress said.

The practice sessions went on for a couple months and Weiss started to get more wins than losses. That brings us to this day. Glynda was teaching Weiss like normal and Weiss all of a sudden blushed when Glynda put her hand on top of Weiss's and Glynda noticed that Weiss's mind was not focused on training today. "Mrs Schnee are you okay?" Glynda asked.

"I'm fine Professor just have a lot on my mind." Weiss said. She had fallen for Glynda but wasn't going to announce it to her.

"Well what's on your mind?" Glynda asked.

Weiss decided it was now or next training session. Since today was a Friday training session would be Monday. She didn't think she could wait that long. She sheathed her rapier and turned towards Glynda. "I am in love Professor." Weiss said staring at Glynda's eyes

"Well that's not unusual. You're young and so dating should be a common occurence to you." Glynda said

"This person is the first person I have ever loved." That caught Glynda off guard.

"You, Weiss Schnee have never had a boyfriend?" Glynda asked dumbstruck.

"No, I never have. Weiss said.

"Well who is this person you love?" Glynda asked

Weiss didn't say another word. She summoned a glyph and stood on it that way she would be eye to eye with Goodwitch and then she kissed her Professor. Glynda of course was too surprised to pull away. "I'm sorry." Weiss said after she pulled herself away.

Glynda also had feelings for the young heiress. But didn't act on them since she assumed all Weiss felt was a student teacher relationship. "For what?" Was Glynda's response which shocked Weiss

Then they're training sessions after school turned into making out sessions after and before school.

Authors note: If you want me to continue or have a pairing leave a review or PM me. Follow the rules tho


End file.
